ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: The Sequel Credits
(Japanese prints only) Warner Bros. Pictures Animation and Cartoon Network Features present in association with Legendary Pictures RatPac Entertainment Atlas Entertainment Toho Co. Ltd. A Renegade Animation Six Point Harness Titmouse, Inc. Mercury Filmworks Atomic Cartoons Birdo Studio production HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI: THE SEQUEL Janice Kawaye Grey Griffin Keone Young Nathan Carlson Corey Burton Rob Paulsen Sandy Fox Katie Leigh and Lara Jill Miller Animation supervisors T. Daniel Hofstedt Hallis Blaney Graham Peterson Bert Gomez Joe Vaamonde Production design Lynne Naylor Animation directors Mike Kazaleh Carl Upsdell Mike Carlo Tony Linhares Music Ramin Djawadi Heitor Pereira Songs Ami Onuki Yumi Yoshimura Andy Sturmer Tamio Okuda Yosue Inoue Rebecca Sugar Edited by Darren T. Holmes Gregory A. Parler Executive producers Curtis Lelash Luciana Egutti Pablo Muppet Jeniffer Pelphrey Chris Prynoski Brian A. Miller Clint Eland Rob Sorcher Shannon Prynoski Co-directed by Tom Sito Produced by Sam Register Ashley Postlewaite Ben Kalina Kevin Gamble PeeDee Shindell Janaína de Castro Alves Story Sam Register David Pruiksma Mike Kazaleh Tom Ruegger Written by Michelle Lamoreaux Adam Beechen Steven Banks Glenn Leopold Lance Falk Sean Catherine Derek Ford Riley Tom Ruegger Directed by Duncan Marjoribanks Closing Credits Line producers John Cawley Joel Bradley Consulting producer Andy Sturmer Casting and voice direction Collette Sunderman Recording engineer Robert Serda Talent coordinators Karie Gima Pham Jill Ziegenhagen Puffy Amiyumi is Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura Renegade Animation Storyboard Howard Perry Scott O'Brien Will Finn Mike Kazaleh Shellie Kvilvang John Pomeroy Rick Farmiloe Larry Leker Frank Paur Larry Scholl Geefwee Boedoe Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Lead character design Shakeh Haghnazarian Peter Rida Michail Steve Lambe Character design Dan Haskett Lynne Naylor Craig Kellman Jean Gillmore Geefwee Boedoe Stephen Silver Philippe Tilikete Tony Siruno Chris Reccardi Background Peter Rida Michail Kit Boyce Trish Burgio Julia Kalantarova Jill Petrilak Geefwee Boedoe Martin Ansolabehere Sue Mondt Raymond Zilbach Layout David Cutler Bradley J. Gake Frank Montagna Animation Frank Forte Howard Perry Douglas Gray Walt Holcombe Erik Knutson Dave Markowitz Peter Rida Michail Tim Szabo John Anderson Milton Pool Douglas Rowell Joey Adams Jason Bierut Erik Girndt Cesar Henriquez Keith Holven Alex Meza Jezreel Mann Carlos II Effects animation Michel Gagne Tim Szabo Nate Pacheco Digital clean-up Maiya Brooks Asset manager Martin Cho Assistant asset manager Scott Lowe Digital character clean-up Craig Clark Cathlin Hidalgo Michael Polvani Douglas Rowell Randy Sanchez Ink and paint Eric Higurashi Scott Lowe Technical direction Eric "EE-Rock" Erickson Andy Jolliff Assistant technical director Eric Higurashi Anthony Salama Special projects Nate Pacheco Six Point Harness Executives in charge of production Brendan Burch Dave Vamos Head of production Andy Fiedler Supervising director Greg Franklin Storyboard supervisor Chris Headrick Lead storyboard artist Steve Lowtwait Storyboard Noëlle Raffaele Kiara Zhao Storyboard revision Kai Akira John Dusenberry Brian Kaufman David Perez Jeremy Ruihley Jennifer Shang Lead animatic editor Matt Barrie-Chapman Assistant animatic editor Ryan Samsam Titmouse, Inc. Production coordinator Sofia Iffla Storyboard Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton Miles Thompson Russ Edmonds Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Scott Bern Fred Cline Alex Almaguer Dan O'Connor Peter Ferk Max Lawson Fabien Tong Jim Shellhorn Stephanie Gonzaga Chris Copeland Paul Harmon Jamie Vickers Phil Allora Ed Baker Hillary Bradfield Ruolin Li James Lopez Sean Petrilak David Woo Character layout supervisor Owen Sullivan Background layout Tec Manalac Kirk Shinmoto Sterling Richter Kyle Balluff Lillian Lai Lou Papa Background paint Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Sterling Richter Kyle Balluff Lillian Lai Lou Papa Animation Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Ben Xiongliang Li Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoort Brendan Clogher Bahi JD Richard Talmey Alexi Ansell Courtney Garvin Jeremy Hopkins Ashley Jin Kim Ben Ling Graydon Luterbach Jennifer Seah Aaron Bouthillier Ron Crown Khylin Woodrow Sarah Naomi Baker Jake Clark Melissa Delamar Rayna Desjarlais Holly Giesbrecht Andy Greiling Kengo Ito Choom Lam Wayne-Michael Lee May Wa Leng Ben Meinhardt Denis Moric Janell Natekar Biancca Ozawa Luke Smith Tzanko Tchangov Christian White Special effects Jeffrey Lai Araiza Tokumasu Naoki Interns Yu Su Cody Forkes Juan Meza Computer animation Leo Parada Compositing Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Animatic editor Will Feng Titmouse creative director Antonio Canobbio Production accountant Jesse Meoli Accounting clerk Jon Hood Mercury Filmworks Chief creative officer Jerry Popowich Head of studio Jefferson Allen Production manager Christie Cameron Production coordinator Sarah Laight Production assistant Kevin McDonald Layout supervisor Dave Merritt Background design and color keys Rebecca de Girolamo Melanie Chabot Shi Chang Maria Kiriakov Konstantin Kirkakov Paul Nefedov Michael Wang Mark Mohamed Jenny Donovan Art director and background color supervisor Teo Kiriakov Posing animation David Laliberte Patrick Paradis Alan Stewart Effects animation Matt Stewart Atomic Cartoons Chief creative officer Trevor Bentley President Jenn McCarron Head of production Kramer Hoehn Creative direcotr Rob Davies Director of business affairs Rob Simmons Layout and background supervisor Jeff Merritt Layout and background Andrew Lucas Ken Irving Martine Bacon Josée Lanoue Mario Cabrera Britney Williams Samantha Wheeldon Naomi Kim Builds supervisor Samuel Alkaitis Builds coordinator Jamie Vander Mey Lead builds Mila Anctil Builds artists Léa Morinville M. Rory Campbell Ewan Green Graham Peterson Jack Yen Ryan Brandow Shawna Maunchline Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba CG generalist Kolin Hansen CG rigging Guyford Holdway Animation coordinator Ian Bock Lead animators Bridget Erickson Erik Boismier Justin Lovell Katie Judson Lubke Seid Maria Vasquez Natalie Poitrkowski Regan Greenwood Chris Chan Animation Rachel Errede Shaun Lewis Andrea Haid Jordan Cullen Andy Navarro Ceara Menard Leira Zamfirescu Kyle Peppler Edward Evjen Sumit Prasad Adrian Teixeira Marla White Grant Dunlop Paula Matsui Hanna Lea Wyttenbach Shelby Yachison Brendan Braun Shasta Binning Kevin Jung Montana Brodie Chloe Sison Taylor Ramos Kieran Macanulty Thalia McWatt David Convery Tomoko Kouchiyama Louise Chow Tom Lewis Erica Miles Zoe Selena Mabry Maria Laura Guerrero Pat Damon Cowx Kayla Ziegler Shingirayi Zvavamwe Robin Badr Luke Syrnick Krista Baron Mitch Stookey Liam McLaughlin Carmen Wong Courtney Beneteau Stanley Watt Brittany Felberg Brianna Smith Brad Erickson Steve Cassidy FX and compositing supervisor Daniel Fung Lead FX artist Israël Delage FX artists Dan Larg Elisa Iacobucci Jeremy Rillorta Compositing Mike Deines Darren Bachynski Kelvin Leung Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba Carmen Wong Junior editor Luc Perrault Head of technology Rachit Singh IT manager Hanoz Elavia Harmony pipeline TD Miguel Martinez Birdo Studio Production coordinator Rachel Fukuda Line producer Chris Parentoni Setup & rigging Bia Leme Jean Cavalcanti Daniel Caetano Animation Gabe Franklin Gabe Gomez Johnny Bezerra Paola Hiroki Peter Mendez Freegate, Ltd. - Japan Live-action sequences producer Hironori Hori Director of live-action sequences Mikio Kawasaki Post-production Post-production sound services provided by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm, Ltd. company Marin County, California Supervising sound editors Al Nelson Steve Slanec Re-recording mixers Tom Myers Pete Horner Tom Johnson Sound editors Benjamin A. Burtt Pascal Garneau William McGuigan Foley artists Shelley Roden John Roesch Post-production sound accountant Renee Russo Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General manager: Josh Lowden Head of engineering: Steve Morris Head of production: Jonathan Null Additional music John Debney Alexandre Desplat Steve Jablonsky Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams James Dooley David Newman Orchestration Tony Blondal Stephen Coleman Andrew Kinney Music scored at Warner Bros. Studios Henson Recording Studios Remote Control Productions Music mixed at Remote Control Productions Sony Music Artists Kaz Harada Archie Meguro Tamio Okuda Sampei Yamaguchi Fumika Nagase Yaz Noya Isao "Shark" Tanuma Toshi "Rocky" Toishi Puffy Amiyumi appears courtesy of Sony Music Artists, Inc. and Warner Music Japan, Inc. Soundtrack available on WaterTower Music/Cartoon Network Records Songs Themes from "Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi" television series originally composed by Andy Sturmer "Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Show" Written by Andy Sturmer, Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of The Cartoon Network, Inc. "True Asia" Music by Tamio Okuda Lyrics by Yosui Inoue Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Japan, Inc. "This is the Way That I Live" Written by Tamio Okuda Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Japan, Inc. ---- © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. CARTOON NETWORK, the logo, HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © The Cartoon Network, Inc. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Credits Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films